It's Two Kinds of Magic
by unknown20troper
Summary: The Turner twins get Norm's lamp, while the Anti-Fairies attempt to take over the world again. Rated T to be safe.
1. Turner's Kids

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews.

* * *

_**It's Two Kinds of Magic**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turner's Kids**

"What, Turner, did you split yourself into two, or something?" asked the genie in sardonic confusion. " 'Cause, man, I see two ten year-olds that look like you, but I don't see you."

Tommy Turner looked at the genie in non-sardonic confusion. He was a Turner, and so was Tammy, his twin, so what could the genie possibly have meant by that.

"Sir," said Tammy. "I'm Tammy Turner, and he's my brother, Tommy Turner. No one was split in two – though my mother loves how much we look like our father."

Tommy smiled at his twin. She had said exactly what he had wanted to say. Some people would call that twin telepathy, but they didn't really have that ability. Once after hearing about lots of twins that could read each other minds', they had decided to wish for that ability, but after discovering that being able to read someone else's mind wasn't that great, they unwished it.

The genie seemed to be thinking about what Tammy had said. He eventually seemed to understand it.

"Turner had kids?" questioned the genie. "Finally got Tang, did he?"

Tommy and Tammy both had no reply to that, since the genie's question made no sense.

POOF!

Cosmo, and Wanda materialized out of the fish bowl, in their fairy forms. They both looked furious, but at who, Tommy and Tammy didn't know.

"Leave Tommy, and Tammy alone," said Wanda. Her pink hair was on fire.

Tommy wondered why the genie aroused such anger in Wanda. He hadn't tried to harm them, had he?

* * *

Norm groaned. Why didn't Wanda realize that if he wanted to use Tommy, and Tammy in his plans to escape his lava lamp, or get his revenge on Turner, five words from her wouldn't stop him?

Five words from _anyone_ wouldn't stop him. Five words were just that, five words. They weren't a force field against him. And if they were a wish, he could mess it up. He loved doing that.

Tommy, and Tammy grinned at him, apparently being dumb enough to believe that he was no danger to them. Either that, or he was the best trickster ever!

Norm chose both options, since he knew humans were idiots, and the second option was great for his already massive ego.

He decided to introduce himself, now that he knew that the Turner twins weren't Timmy split in half.

"I'm Norm the Genie!" he announced, GONGing up a sign that said the same thing. However, he refrained from dropping the N on either of the twin's heads, since he figured that would cause them to believe Wanda, and ruin his plans. He couldn't have that happen.

"I'll grant you three rule-free wishes – for free!" he continued, faking enthusiasm for it. "Alright, which of you rubbed my lamp?"

"I did," replied Tommy meekly.

Norm grinned. Out of the two, Tommy looked the most like Timmy, despite the fact that he had black hair, and a pointed nose.

"Hmm…" said Norm, sounding as though he was in intense thought. "What should you wish for? I know – how about a teeth straightening?"

* * *

Wanda wondered why, if Norm was going to insult her godchildren, he couldn't think of something else to insult them about, other than buckteeth. He could at least be creative, couldn't he?

* * *

"You want me to use possibly cool wishes on a teeth straightening?" asked Tommy. "Come on."

Tammy groaned. Tommy tended to be shy, but when he did talk, it often was rude, and reckless. She hoped the genie wouldn't take offense.

"What's your cooler wish, then?" challenged Norm.

"I'm not sure," replied Tommy. "But, dude, it's not that."

Norm groaned. Tommy was just as unwilling to wish his chompers straight as Timmy was.

He supposed that "like father, like son" was true in this case.

There was a knock on the door. Cosmo, and Wanda transformed back into fish, and appeared in the twin's goldfish bowl. Norm turned into a mosquito, since he guessed that Cosmo, and Wanda didn't want him sharing their bowl.

The door opened, and Norm saw that the twin's father was indeed Timmy Turner. He had even kept the buckteeth.

"Tommy, Tammy, I'm back from work. What happened to the robot from Vicky's Babysitting Service For Precious Gifts from Above?"

* * *

Tammy groaned. Apparently _somebody _had forgotten to wish the Vicky-bot back after playing **Torture the Vicky-Bot with Fairy Powers**.

"Bot back," she whispered under her breath.

That was the twins' code for 'Father's back from work, and we need the Vicky-bot back so we don't get in trouble for losing it.'

That had happened once, and once their punishment was over, the twins told Cosmo, and Wanda about their idea, which the fairies complied to.

POOF!

The Vicky-bot returned, looked amazingly brand-new, as though Tommy and Tammy didn't make a game out of torturing it.

Their father held out his credit card, and the robot scanned it, and returned to Vicky's babysitting service.

The twin's mother rushed into the room, obviously feeling very excited about her husband's return.

Tammy groaned. Her parents were probably going to do romantic stuff with each other and ignore her and her twin. Her parents always were over affectionate with each other, like this, causing them to give Vicky's Babysitting Service most of their money.

Vicky, their aunt, sometimes acted a lot like her Vicky-bots. Tammy bet that she spent her time cackling over the money that she got from her relatives, and thinking of what to buy with it.

Ah well, she'd at least be able to hang out with Cosmo, and Wanda if her parents were gone.

Her father called Vicky's Babysitting Service. Several minutes later, a Vicky-bot walked back through the door, and her parents left.

Cosmo, and Wanda POOFed out of the fishbowl.

* * *

Norm remained a mosquito, since he didn't want Wanda to tell anything more about his evilness. That would totally bust his ability to get revenge on Timmy, and escape his lava lamp, and he didn't want that to happen, no siree.

* * *

POOF!

A paper appeared in front of Cosmo, and Wanda.

"Emergency fairy convention," read Wanda. "Oh no, what could have happened?"

"Fairy convention!" shouted Cosmo in excitement. "Yay! We can see Poof again!"

"_Emergency_ fairy convention," said Wanda, glaring flaming pokers at him.

Cosmo heard the emphasis on the word "emergency", and wisely shut up his trap.

* * *

Norm grinned. Jorgen's timing was perfect. While Cosmo, and Wanda were at that emergency convention, he'd be able to trick Turner's kids into setting him free, and get revenge on Turner.

Maybe the world was finally going his way!


	2. Emergency Fairy Convention

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything you think I'm doing wrong. I allow anonymous reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emergency Fairy Convention**

"Commence the emergency fairy convention!" boomed Jorgen Von Strangle. "I have ordered you all to come because the Anti-Fairies escaped!"

The fairies began to gossip nervously about the state of the Anti-Fairies' last prison, and babble redundantly about the danger of the Anti-Fairies. All except for Cosmo, who babbled about the joys of cheese, corn, and the Bee Gees instead.

Jorgen struck the grey-tiled floor with his wand, immediately restoring order to the convention. No one wanted Jorgen to be mad at him or her. Angry Jorgen was just as dangerous as Anti-Fairies were.

"You were ordered to come so you could stop the Anti-Fairies! All the fairies in the universe were ordered to come, meaning that your godchildren will not have magical help until the Anti-Fairies are stopped!"

Wanda knew what that meant. Since they couldn't have a temporary fairy, Norm would have to take care of Tommy, and Tammy, and she was sure that Norm would choose the mafia meaning of the phrase, not the kind meaning.

Her godchildren would probably become pawns in a plan to ruin – or end, Timmy Turner, her former godchild's, life. If the twins thwarted him, he might decide to get revenge on them as well. He might desire revenge on them already, just because the twins were genetically related to Timmy.

Now that was bad. She wondered if Norm was in league with the Anti-Fairies, and had planned this so he could get revenge on Timmy, since it sure seemed like it. Hopefully, Norm hadn't teamed up with Anti-Cosmo, and she was just being paranoid.

She saw that Cosmo was as worried as she was, despite the fact that he wasn't smart enough to know every complex, miniscule detail.

Despite his low intelligence, he knew the core fact, the main detail. Despite that, he knew that Norm was evil, and would have nothing against using their godchildren for his schemes, or ruining their lives. He had seen Norm do it to Timmy, and that was as useful for understanding Norm's malevolence as being able to connect the dots and theorize what his possible evil plan was.

Jorgen continued explaining what they were going to do when they faced the Anti-Fairies, and Wanda tuned back in. If the universe was saved from the Anti-Fairies, Norm wouldn't have to take care of her godchildren, and the children wouldn't have to deal with the notoriously tricky genie. Listening to Jorgen was crucial for saving the world from the Anti-Fairies.

* * *

Norm GONGed back into his NORMal genie form. The Turner twins weren't startled, and Norm was reminded of Turner's easy acceptance of the existence of genies.

-

Tommy wondered what the emergency fairy convention could possibly be about. He had never heard of such a thing before, and the notion of fairies having emergencies confounded him, since they could probably POOF most emergencies fixed, as well as magically preventing them. Apparently that was not so.

Luckily, Norm could grant their wishes while their godparents were gone – though he could only grant three, so they'd have to be wise about their wishes, and not waste them. Tommy doubted that three wishes would be enough against the Vicky-bot, since he was sure that it would torture them a lot more than three times. Maybe once he was finished with Norm, he could give the lamp to Tammy.

He went back to his room, to read his Crimson Chin comics, and watch TV. Hopefully the Vicky-bot wouldn't find him, and drag him out VIOLENTLY, so he could be tortured VIOLENTLY for no real reason other than pure sadism on the part of the bot.

-

Norm groaned, since Tommy had decided to ignore him, and therefore couldn't be tricked right now. Tammy was still there, though since she wasn't the one in control of him, tricking her would be less beneficial. Well, at least, it would be a start.

First, he needed to gain her trust.

Tammy spoke before he could begin to think of a way to gain her trust. "Why doesn't Wanda like you? You don't seem bad. So far, you've only been nice to us."

Norm was shocked. Humans didn't act like this, as far as he knew. The fact that Tammy was Turner's kid made it even more shocking. Turner wasn't that nice, though he did question his fairies' warning against genies, saying that fairy wishes bite one in the butt too, and genie wishes were better, simply because of the lack of rules.

Turner didn't do it out of liking though; he only did it so he could get three rule-free wishes. He assumed that Tammy had the same motive, though she didn't own him. Her brother did, and he just wanted to ignore him. Despite his mistrust, he did like it when people treated him as though he was a sapient, benign being. Unfortunately, almost the only time he got that type of treatment was when shagging, and his partners sometimes left the sapient part out anyway.

"Never mind that," replied Norm, who decided that avoiding the question was the best response.

Tammy didn't pry any further, which wasn't too much of a surprise. He was used to humans being like that, and was relieved that he didn't have to come up with an elaborate falsehood on the spot to explain Wanda's dislike of him.

-

Tammy wasn't surprised that Norm didn't want to answer her question. Maybe Wanda's reason had to do with adult stuff, stuff that kids were supposed to know. Maybe it was personal. She didn't need to know why Wanda disliked Norm anyway. If he was truly a threat, she would have explained exactly what he was, and what bad things he did. Continuing to ask would probably just anger Norm, and she didn't want to do that. Her mother had raised her and Tommy to be polite, and Norm was nice, as far as she knew anyway. If he turned out not to be, her brother did have three rule-free wishes after all, so he could get Norm back into his lamp if necessary.


	3. Of Robots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything you think I'm doing wrong. I allow anonymous reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Robots**

He was not the type of person that usually took interest in Vicky's Babysitting Service. He didn't have any kids, and from the sound of it, didn't want any. He behaved like a rich British gentleman, and his clothes matched his behavior. He was smarter than most people that Vicky knew, and she doubted that she'd be able to con him into accidentally aiding any of her various moneymaking schemes. She wondered why he was at her Babysitting Service, and if she could profit from it somehow.

"I'm here to discuss modifications for your robots," said the strange man.

"Is your Vicky-bot defective?" asked Vicky. Maybe he had a robot after all, since one's own robot being defective was often a reason to suggest modifications. Another reason would be that one knew a lot about robots.

"No," replied the strange man. "Your robots work brilliantly. However, I have noticed that they break easily and are not well protected."

Vicky rolled her eyes skyward. The robots were for babysitting, not for doing/causing/preventing anything dangerous – except to the kids. What kind of damage could babysitting do to a robot, honestly? Did young kids spill stuff on them too much or something?

The strange man grabbed a purple material and several mechanical butterfly nets from a box that he had put on the floor earlier.

"One of the modifications is simple," continued the man. "All you have to do for it is attach mechanical butterfly nets to every robot you make."

"Butterfly nets?" asked Vicky with a groan. "What kind of crackpot are you?"

"The robots can use them for protection if they are threatened," replied the man promptly. "The harder modification is melding this purple material, smoof, with metal, and making new robots from it."

"Is the 'smoof' for reinforcing the robots?" asked Vicky. "It sounds like it."

"Yes," replied the strange man, smiling in a way that she intimately recognized. "Smoof is very durable, which makes it great for reinforcing materials."

Vicky pondered it for a moment. The strange man's suggestions for modifications sounded as though they'd be able to save her a lot of money.

"Sure," replied Vicky. "I'll do these modifications. They sound useful."

The man smiled – though it was more like an evil grin – and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

-

Tommy and Tammy sighed in relief when their parents came back. Because neither of them fully trusted Norm, Tommy didn't want to use any of their wishes yet, even to save them from the Vic-bot's numerous tortures.

Both of them showed the results of the constant torture they'd endured, because to remove the injuries, they'd probably need the genie's magic or a hospital. And of course, neither of them felt like taking the risk of trusting a genie, though Tammy sometimes wondered if the genie really was untrustworthy as their fairies made him out to be.

"What happened?" asked their mother in a worried tone, getting out the phone so she could call the hospital.

The twins glanced at each other, both wondering if they should tell. After all, the misery inflicted by the Vic-bot did cause them to be assigned fairy godparents, and neither of them desired to lose their fairies. Cosmo and Wanda kept them occupied when their parents left, filling the time with magical fun, granting their every desire (unless it happened to be against _Da Rules_), and being, among other things, their friends and another set of parents.

Tammy spoke up, deciding on a lie. "We tripped and fell down the stairs. We were carrying tons of heavy objects, which fell when we did, and hurt us."

Tommy stayed silent, as their mother called the hospital. Going to the hospital would be boring, admittedly, but at least it wasn't school. School contained a teacher that disliked Tammy, a bully that spent all his time calling Tommy a nerd, popular kids that scorned anyone unpopular and quite a few rather boring classes, all taught by that same teacher for some weird reason. It also contained some stuff he liked, but he found that the bad things he'd listed far outnumbered them. No wonder they were miserable enough for fairies. With all that and the Vic-bot, who wouldn't be?

-

Norm watched from behind a couch, in the form of a mouse. He almost groaned. This certainly deterred his plans. He'd never be able to manipulate the twins into setting him free and causing their father's downfall if they were in the hospital!

But, he was a magical genie, a magical awesome genie, so that could be fixed easily. He snapped his fingers, which was hard for a mouse to do, and the twin's wounds healed. Both the twins appeared as good as new, and the genie glimpsed expressions of shock on their parents' faces. Norm learned a crucial fact from that: Turner had indeed forgotten; no one had prevented Jarhead from wiping his memory, despite how worshipped Turner was in Fairy World.

Norm smirked. Perfect.

The twins' mother picked up her phone and called the hospital again, telling them that their services weren't required. The twins groaned, probably bothered by the loss of the opportunity to skip school. School never appealed to Turner, so it was no surprise that it wouldn't appeal to his kids.

Tammy continued talking with her parents, while Tommy went back to his room, presumably to play video games or something like that. Norm groaned. Why were the twins ignoring him? Did they know what he could give them, if they just made a wish? Did they have any desires, any wishes? Did their fairies grant every single wish they made, because somehow none were against Da Rules?

Norm laughed to himself, knowing that none of the possibilities he'd thought of were true. He knew why: neither of the twins trusted him, despite his attempts to gain their trust. Tammy almost did, but Tommy had rubbed the lamp, and almost wasn't enough. Surprising? Nope. No matter how hard the genie tried, he couldn't recall being trusted by anyone ever, though he counted his conversation with Tammy as proof of her almost-trust. If only he could turn almost-trust into full trust. If only…


	4. The Robot and the Flying Turtles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Fairly OddParents_ or the Mock Turtle soup song (which is mentioned, _**without**_ the lyrics), which is from _Alice in Wonderland_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything you think I'm doing wrong. I allow anonymous reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Robot and the Flying Turtles**

Norm, in the form of an oddly colored cat, pricked up his ears at the sound. He looked out the window, wondering what caused it. He saw a Vicky's Babysitting Service Robot Delivery Truck parked in the Turner's driveway. Unusual. Didn't the Vic-bot tend to just come by itself, with no need of trucks or any other vehicle? Not that he knew or anything, since, frankly, he didn't.

The truck driver exited his vehicle and opened the trunk, getting the dangerous babysitter robot out, apparently unaware that the robot took care of children in the violent sense of the word or bribed with enough money not to care. Norm rolled his eyes. Both of those descriptions fit most or all of his masters in one way or another, according to him, at least. In fact, he'd bet one a hundred million dollars or more that all humanity was like that. Of course, what humans inflicted upon each other certainly did not concern him. What they inflicted on him: quite a different matter!

Bucktooth Numero Uno – Timmy Tiberus Turner – opened the door as far as it could possibly go without breaking, and the Vic-bot proceeded through it once the driver found and pressed the ON button.

When it approached him, Norm backed away, repulsed by the smoof insulating the Vic-bot. Yes, smoof. Whatever the upgrades were, they clearly involved smoof. He attempted to GONG the repulsive bot to a deep chasm in the Atlantic Ocean, but no GONG sounded and the Vic-bot stayed in place. He made a sound of exasperated disgust, hoping Toothy Tom – as he'd decided to nickname Tommy – would make no wishes involving the robot.

Meanwhile, the Turner parents exchanged numerous excited kisses, dancing around the room in a sped-up version of the Happy Dance. Norm rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and back, having expected that of Bucktooth Numero Uno.

"Bye, kids!" called their parents as they left. "We're hiking on Mount Dimmsdale today – sorry, it's adults-only – so the new Vic-bot will be taking care of you. Be good for the bot!"

Norm rolled his eyes when the bot continued, "Or else!"

Exactly what he expected.

The Turner kids sprinted upstairs as soon as the bot let out its two ominous words, fear fueling their movements. Norm followed them up, climbing the stairs at a speed he rarely attempted in any form but his default. The three living beings let out a mutual sigh as soon as they reached the room shared by the twins.

Norm transformed the door into a titanium-iron alloy, blocking it with an obstacle course of various things that made electric technology malfunction and/or destroyed metals. The stairs became a parade of flying turtles, singing the Mock Turtle soup song. The walls morphed into barriers of pure electricity and the ceilings began shooting lightning at anything with even the smallest pinch of metal. Norm covered himself, Tommy and Tammy with a rubber shield, supported by plastic poles. He smirked, satisfied with his defensive creations. After all, when offense fails, defense is a decent alternative.

Numerous noises filled the air, some familiar, some just plain alien and odd. The genie quickly found that electric shocks and metal clashes weren't the right instruments for the Mock Turtle soup song. For heavy metal and techno, yeah. For a song written before a note of either ever was sung, nope.

The sound of the Vic-bot malfunctioning wasn't pleasing to the ear, though to all their hearts, it was a song of triumph over adversary, victory over the oppressors. Sometimes, short circuits pleased people, unlike most of the time, where frustration usually was the only effect.

The shield dissipated, letting them see the ridiculous causes of the malfunction. The twins smiled, though Norm read slight uncertainty in their blue eyes. He rolled his own violet ones, slightly worried but refusing to show it to Turner's kids.

The door swung open when Norm snapped his fingers, showing them all the other amazing sources of the sounds. The twins lost their breath for a moment, than regained it in a soft, yet somehow sharp exhale. Tammy used her regained breath first, saying, "Cool! Can I ride a turtle?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Norm. He gestured to Tommy. "Do you wanna, master of mine?" A bitter taint suffused his last three words, as it always did when he said 'master.'

"Sure," responded Tommy in a subdued tone, not making any eye contact with the genie. "That'd be cool."

A duo of turtles flew over, "parking" beside the twins. Tammy climbed onto hers first, without any caution or care. Tommy did so next, with the caution and care that his sister lacked.

The turtles ceased floating and began flying. Tammy expressed her excitement and amazement in obvious and loud ways, sometimes startling the turtles. Tommy just smiled and patted his, gazing down on the familiar place below.

Norm just smirked, feeling sure that he'd be able to unleash his revenge plans soon. Sure that soon, the twins would become the keys to his revenge on Turner; sure of his ability to craft a successful scheme, despite that his last few were, well, anything but successful. Sure he'd attain his freedom during this _decade_, at least. Sure of himself, sure of his schemes and sure that he'd attain his desires.

Maybe he was cocky, maybe he was confident, or maybe it was just a bit of both. Yet, the universe worked in ways that even he, Norm the Swinging, Genius Genie, couldn't, wouldn't anticipate. Yet, his scheme left some factors unaccounted for, as all schemes probably do. Yet, the world refused to bend to his desires – or at least to do it in the way he expected.


End file.
